Dante/File
''Devil May Cry'' ;Informant Enzo Ferino's Testimony :Dante? Yeah I know him. Doing this kind of business myself, I seen tons of dangerous guys...But I don't know anybody as crazy. :First off, he is one skilled dude. I seen him take on a dozen villains with only his strange sword...the one he calls "Woozy". He don't raise an eyebrow, even when a bullet grazes his nose. :Besides, he's weird. If he don't like a job. He won't take it. Even for a pile of C-notes up to the ceiling. But say it's something bizarre like a ghost hunting or devil purification, he jumps right on it...It don't matter if there's a reward or not. :Rumor says blue blood may be flowing in that guy's body. I tell ya, if he glares at a guy, even the Devil may cry.Devil May Cry - English Manual ''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening'' ;Character - Dante :A demon hunter born of the union between the legendary dark knight Sparda and his human bride, he uses his keepsake sword and dual handguns to crush his enemies... After having some fun with them.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening ''Devil May Cry 4'' ;Library - Character - Dante :Legendary Devil Hunter who sealed away the Demon Emperor Mundus. Son of Sparda, the demon revered by the Order of the Sword, Dante stands alone between demons and humanity. his mastery of close-quarter and ranged combat has led some to believe he has surpassed his father.Devil May Cry 4 ;Library - Enemy - Dante :Son of the legendary Sparda, the Devil Hunter known as Dante has become a legend in his own right. With his sword Rebellion and guns known as Ebony & Ivory by his side, many demons have come to know Dante's incredible power during his long career. ''Devil May Cry 5'' ;Devil May Cry 5 promo site[http://www.devilmaycry5.com/us/character/dante.html CAPCOM: Devil May Cry 5 Official Site, Character - Dante] :The Strongest Demon Slayer :The proprietor of Devil May Cry, and a Devil Hunter of legendary proportions. Dante is a half-human, half-demon hybrid, born to a human woman Eva and the demon who saved the human world, Sparda. He overcame battle after arduous battle in his past, and currently serves as a barrier to any attempt by demons to invade his world. Dante greets any and all challengers with a signature smile on his face. At the behest of a client, Dante jumps back into the fray against demonic forces. ;Nico's Note - The Art of Devil May Cry 5 :"The proprietor of the original Devil May Cry." "Son of the legendary dark knight Sparda." "Tony Redgrave." Call 'im what ya want, this handsome devil has been trapped in the underworld, tracking down the sumbitch that ripped off Nero's arm. When Dante busts out - and, trust me, it's only a matter of when - I gotta check out Ebony and Ivory, his hand cannons. Been dyin' to see those beauties, up close. Just not on the receivin' end. ;Nico's Character Report :Dante :Everybody seems to start any talk about Dante with "the son of the legendary dark knight Sparda." If you ask me, Dante himself is pretty legendary too. :So he gets a job from this "V" fella who shows up outta nowhere, and he goes down to the underworld to steal back Yamato from the demon king—the guy who stole it from Nero. :Surprise twist—even Dante can't stand up to the guy. I mean, he gets wrecked. Just goes to show, there ain't no such thing as the perfect man. :Awakened Dante :I knew the one and only Dante wouldn't stay down for the count. :But to absorb Rebellion AND Sparda into himself to unlock a whole new level of power? Oo-ee! These legendary types sure know how to stage a comeback. :I hear he was out of action for a whole month followin' his ass-kicking at the hands of the Demon King, but for some reason the Qliphoth was pumping him full of demonic power the whole time. :Not only did this speed up his recovery, it seems it even made his beard and hair grow out. :Devil Trigger Dante :If you're a demon and you see this, you know you've screwed up. This is Dante's "gettin' it done" look. :He may only be half demon, but when that half is the blood of Sparda, that's some high-octane gas you're working with. Most full demons don't stand a chance. :Not only can he move faster and hit harder than anything else in the room, his wounds heal up in a flash. This is the full demon-killin' package. :Sin Devil Trigger Dante :Dante's true form. With the two swords absorbed into him, his true power has awakened. :He can't stay in this form for long, but heck, overwhelming power doesn't have to last long to deal devastating damage. :With the power of Sparda unleashed, there's no tellin' the strength Dante has at his disposal. Maybe more than Sparda himself. References Category:Files